Seer Alchemests
by UnderworldGirlPersie
Summary: Raphiella and her younger sister Zehava are seer alchemists and when they do a reading on Alphonse and Edward Elric their lives change forever. Zehava and Alphonse go missing and Raphiella dreads the thought of going of into the wilderness with 'annoying Edward', but she has to find her sister before it's too late. I accept flames and nice comments are always good too! O/CsxElric


Raphiella bent over a long narrow table squinting at the incisions dug deep into the table.

"The way the hands are placed," She smiled and beckoned her sister over, "Well Zehava what do you think?"

"I see a very handsome man coming for you," Zehava said,"Tomorrow."

The young woman gasped, "My husband! He is coming home tomorrow! How did you know that?"

Raphiella spread her hands, "We are Seer Alchemists. We see the past, present, and the future. Speaking of the future, might I see your palms?"

The woman nodded and slipped her hands over so her palms faced Raphiella.

Raphiella touched the woman's hands a blueish gray light shone through the room flicking around their hands. The woman's eyes widened.

Images floated through Raphiella's mind. She saw the woman patting her stomach while a man that, Raphiella thought, might be her husband, towered over her. The scene shifted to the woman running after a toddler with red bouncing curls matching the woman's, ran down a field full of wheat.

The woman called out, "Oh Olivia come here! Your father will be home soon."

Olivia giggled and ran back to the woman, "Mommy, why is Daddy so late?"

"You know he is late for everything!" She said picking up the child holding her to her chest. The woman began walking back to a tall bright yellow house. When she got to the doorway a man that defiantly wasn't her husband stood knocking. He had deep black hair and green eyes, while her husband had light blond hair and gray eyes.

"Hello?" The woman called. The man turned and saluted her.

"I am lieutenant Thomas Greene. I have come to deliver some... news. May I come in."

The woman went pale and said, "Olivia go upstairs." Olivia nodded and skipped inside, "Is this about Joseph?"

"Indeed. I must inform you, he was unfortunately killed in action last night."

The woman gasped and stepped back, "No, no, no," Tears fell and slid down her face.

Lieutenant Green slowly placed his hand on her shoulder as she held her face into her hands, "He was an amazing man." This comment made her sob harder.

She fell to her knees and sobbed even more.

Raphiella opened her eyes.

The woman looked at her in anticipation, wide eyes and a smile.

Raphiella sighed and smiled, "You will soon have a baby girl and be a very happy family."

The woman squealed, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Her red curls bounced up and down.

Zehava stood in the corner behind the woman shaking her head sadly.

"I really appreciate this," The woman dug through her purse, "but I really must go. Here it is!" She pulled out a pocket book and scribbled a check of 100 dollars and handed it to Raphiella.

"Thank you," Raphiella said waving as the woman rushed out the door, "Come back soon!" She slammed the door.

"Why didn't you tell her, her full future?" Zehava said.

Raphiella glared at her younger sister, "Because, smart one, that is bad for business. We give happy fortunes not earth-shattering, more depressing than hell fortunes. That's why I didn't."

"But that wasn't her full fortune."

"Yes," Raphiella said, "but she left smiling and happy. Isn't this enough?"

Zehava sighed, "Mmm I suppose so."

Raphiella walked over to her father's Alchemy table. She ran her fingers along the deep inscriptions; the suns, moons, and curvy lines tracing around the rune like structures, "Dad would've left her in tears."

"I agree. That man had no boundaries with the truth." Zehava muttered.

A knock thumped the door.

Raphiella walked over and answered the door, "Hello?"

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric. I'm looking for Raphiella I would like to see my future."

A/N: This is only a little intro to this story. I hope to have longer chapters soon this all depends on school and my other stories.

A little bit background on this story: These are 'lost' episodes and don't really have to do with Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. This happens after the first episodes and before the second one. If there is something I screwed up please tell me. Also everyone should check out my other page (if you are a Percy Jackson fan). It's called 'Gepo and Teny' without the ''s. I've written one other story (on that page) called 'Fourteen and Goddesses'. So check that out!

Thanks again,

diAngelosGirl


End file.
